Implantable stimulation devices operate on limited power and limited memory. Storage of information relevant to the condition of a patient's heart consumes these precious resources. For example, a typical implantable stimulation relies heavily on software instructions to store information. Software consumes execution time and consequently shortens the longevity of the device. Accordingly, there is a need for improved information storage methods and devices that reduce software execution requirements.